Şablon:Ndash/doc
This is the ndash template, it looks like this " – ". It works similarly to the HTML markup sequence "' –' ". That is, a non-breaking space, a short dash (known as an en dash) and a normal space. and redirect here and can be used as alternative names for this template. This template is used when you want something stronger than a bold middot "·'" or a bullet "•", but shorter than an mdash "—". (An en dash is half the width of an em dash.) Normal usage The recommended usage is to use ''no space before the template and one space after the template, like this: Salt – Pepper It will render one space on each side of the dash, like this: :Salt – Pepper If it line breaks then the line break will come after the dash, not before, like this: :Salt – :Pepper For long dashed lists each list item can be put on its own line, with no spaces between each item and the template. Like this: Salt – Pepper – Curry – Saffron (It doesn't matter if there are no or some spaces at the end of the lines, after the templates.) As before it will render one space on each side of the dashes, like this: :Salt – Pepper – Curry – Saffron And if it line breaks then the line break will come after one of the dashes, not before, like this: :Salt – Pepper – :Curry – Saffron Incorrect usage If the template is used slightly wrong it will in some cases still behave well. For instance if there are no or several spaces after the template. Like these examples: Salt – Pepper Salt – Pepper Both of them will render exactly as before, with just one space on each side of the dash, like this: :Salt – Pepper And it will still only line break after the dash, like this: :Salt – :Pepper But putting one or more spaces before the template will cause problems, like these examples: Salt – Pepper Salt – Pepper Salt – Pepper Salt – Pepper Then it will render with two spaces before the dash, and one after, like this: :Salt – Pepper And if it line breaks it might break before the dash, like this: :Salt : – Pepper Also, this template should not routinely be used in regular article text and certainly not where an em-dash would be more appropriate. As a rule, this template should not be used between clauses of a sentence. Technical details The space before the dash is a non-breaking space. That means it will not line break and will not collapse together with normal spaces that come before the template. The space after the dash is a normal space. That means it wraps (allows line breaks) and it will collapse together with normal spaces that come after the template to form one single space. Dot size reference list See also There are several other templates with similar functionality: * – Bold middot "·'''" is mostly used for dotted lists. * – Bullet "•" is mostly used for dotted lists that use small font sizes. * – Mdash "—" is an em dash, a longer dash. ru:Шаблон:ndash tr:Şablon:–